Modern computer has undergone several radical technology innovations, which mainly focused on enhancing of performance of hardware, and hardware innovation has always been the behind motivation of computer operating system development.
Today, however, with gradually mature of network technology, new generation computer has turned to extensive use of function of remote server, rather than just focus on hardware configuration, and most recent computer innovation news is gathered in network technology applied in computer.
There are several techniques have been widely used currently, and here to be used as comparison with FOS computer.
1. Network Terminal Operated by Downloadable Operating System
This is the concept mentioned in a United States patent document, the document name is ‘Network terminal operated by downloadable operating system and operating method thereof’, here referred to as D1.
The biggest difference between “Network terminal operated by downloadable operating system” and FOS computer is: network terminal run on the basis of thin client, but FOS Computer run on the basis of fat client, and FOS Computer never run on thin client.
FOS is a semi-network source operating system, because the base portion of FOS is saved in OSPU of fat client, which is different from downloadable OS.
The extended portion of FOS is stored in FOS server, but it must be combined with the base portion of FOS in fat client, then to be functioning, so it is not a complete operating system, neither running on thin client, nor independent running on fat client, from this perspective, it is also different from downloadable OS.
In contrast, downloadable OS is a complete operating system, and entirely a network source operating system, and it lacks the flexibility of computer models selection, and lacks the flexibility of system file download adjusting:
(1). Downloadable OS is the only terminal operating system that supports data transmission, if it is not downloaded from server to terminal, the terminal will not be able to run.
(2) Downloadable OS can merely be downloaded to the terminal which using the same operating system to run, it cannot run on other types of computer.
(3) Document D1 did not mention that downloadable OS system files can be adjusted download according to the user needs.
Terminal does not directly compute and generate user data, computing and data generating are all on server (host computer).
Downloadable OS's main function is to transmit user commands and download server computing results (image data), and display image data on terminal.
Therefore, downloadable OS can not afford to support user data to be computed and generated on client computer, which leads to a problem that it is difficult to widen its application field.
Although D1 mentioned application of terminal in WAN, but in WAN environment, the server will face countless thin clients, and how it take on this huge burden of user data computing under the premise of quality and quantity, which is no answer in D1.
FOS is semi-network source operating system, it supports local computing of fat client, rather than relying on server computing, and which overcomes the difficulties and shortcomings of downloadable OS.
In addition, FOS supports computer basic operation in the case of network disconnected, and reduces the impact of networking fluctuation in the case of network connected.
FOS is applicable to any type and model of fat client, regardless of what operating system the fat client original is carried, cross-platform operating and flexible function is the greatest feature of FOS.
The system files of FOS downloaded from server is adjustable according to current operating needs of fat client, or may be downloaded zero.
2. Cloud Computing
Existing methods of cloud computing have to use special application to operate, and have to rely on traditional computer graphic interface operating system.
Conversely, the operating system of FOS Computer is graphical interface operating system, it is not application.
Some of cloud computing method also used the name of online operation system (OOS), or network operating system, but in essence they are still considered to be application.
The safety performance of cloud computing need to be supported by fat client's graphical interface operating system, which result in repeated identification and other tedious system anti-hazard operation.
In contrast, FOS computer use OSPU as safeguard of data transmission, local hard drive is no longer carrier of graphical interface operating system, network activity is no longer dependent on application, which eliminates many security-related operation.
Login, login, and login again, in the case of internet fraud epidemic, which would scare off a lot of ordinary users whose computer skills are not strong enough.
Cloud computing relies on application, which means it lacks support of operating system on fat client. Application alone can not be well combined with local graphical operating system, so complicated operation is only way of cloud computing to protect security.
In contrast, the graphic interface operating system of FOS Computer can well co-operate with hardware on fat client, it also configure system files with OSPU.
OSPU hardware identification code added in data and system anti-hazard mechanism, which make it easier to get rid of tedious and excessive security operation.
3. Thin Client.
The thin client has the ability to operate as its host, but it is totally dependent on its host's resource. CPU, random access memory and other system resources are limited, which is bound to have sharing ceiling. Further, if a thin client require high system resource occupancy rate, other users are affected.
In this regard, FOS Computer realizes the separation of operating system and host computer (server), which breaks through the sharing barrier.
The main difference between the two:
(1) In thin client technology, graphical interface operating system only loads and run on host.
Thin client rely on host to complete operation, it is only the platform of data transfer and display window of host computing result, so it is not necessary to load graphical interface operating system separately, even loading, that is an incomplete one.
In contrast, the operating systems of FOS Computer are from FOS server and OSPU, which is loaded into fat client's random access memory. Fat client run full a functional graphical interface operating system.
(2) Thin client does not have hardware foundation of computing and generating user data.
Thin client can not share data computing task for host, its number increases, host burden synchronization increase, but host capacity exist up-limit.
In contrast, FOS computer with hardware foundation of data local computing and generating, its flexible operating system support hardware of fat client computing data independently, OSPU then transmit computing result to server.
It relieves pressure on server, which makes server unlimitedly extend the scope of service.
(3) OSPU do not apply to thin client, flexible operating system do not operate on thin client, because there is no hardware foundation of user data computing and generating in thin client.
4. Remote Access Software
Computer access and control another computer through remote access software, which usually uses TCP protocol.
The advantage of using TCP protocol is stable and a high connection success rate.
The disadvantage is that both sides must have public IP (or in internal network), otherwise user needs to do port mapping on router.
This means that users can only control a computer with public IP, or can only control the computer within internal network, such as control of other computers in same company.
In contrast, the flexible operating system is not an ordinary application, but the real graphical interface operating system. It is open to general user of WAN, and it does not use TCP protocol, application goes beyond various network boundaries.
In addition, remote access software is very similar to Trojan virus, which always makes trouble in fat client.
5. Google's Chrome OS
Chrome OS installed on flash drive, or virtual machine software.
It is Linux-based open source web operating system, when it is used, computer need only a chrome browser, most of program and data are handled on network server.
In fact, chrome OS is just super web browser.
In addition to save small amount of personal information, such as web login password, browser does not save any other data.
Its data storage service is completed by cloud computing.
(1) Chrome operating system is not operating system in traditional sense, as cloud computing, it must run on graphical interface operating system of fat client.
In contrast, the graphical interface operating system of FOS computer does not need another operating system to maintain its operation.
(2) Chrome OS can not leave specific application, or get rid of google's specialized computer.
In contrast, FOS Computer can borrow a variety of computers as platform to run as long as there is OSPU.
(3) Chrome OS is a web browser, while flexible operating system of FOS computer is graphical user interface operating system of fat client.
(4) For server security consideration, chrome OS prohibit user from uploading user-supplied application to google web server.
In contrast, there is no security concern in this regard for FOS Computer, as long as user-supplied application gets through hazard inspection of OSPU, it is freely uploaded to FOS server and asks serve for granting of security code, and then it is freely downloaded to fat client for operating.
(5) Most of functionality of chrome OS is completed by cloud computing.
In contrast, FOS Computer exercises all computing function on fat client.
In short, FOS Computer meets the main direction of computer reform and innovation, be able to solve practical problems of user concern, and has technical feasibility.
1. Brief Description of Drawing of FIG. 1
FIG. 1: FOS Computer User Data Workflow
In FIG. 1, the data sending from fat client to FOS server through internet is always encrypting by OSPU.
Once the data is received by FOS server, FOS server will decrypt the data first, then to process.
The data of processing result will be sent to the fat client after encrypted by FOS server.
Once the data is received by fat client, OSPU decrypt the data, and then fat client process the data.
2. Brief Description of Drawing of FIG. 2
FIG. 2: Flexible Operating System start-up Flowchart
In FIG. 2, OSPU encrypts the user start-up request data, and then OSPU send the user request to FOS Server.
At the same time, OSPU loads the base portion of FOS to random access memory on fat client.
Once the user start-up request is received by FOS server, FOS server will decrypt the user start-up request, and analyze the hardware information of fat client that sent from OSPU.
Then, FOS server chooses appropriate system files of extended portion of FOS, encrypted the system files, and sending them to fat client.
Once the system files are received by fat client, OSPU will decrypt them first, and then guide them to random access memory on fat client.
The base portion of FOS from OSPU and the extended portion of FOS from FOS server combine in random access memory of fat client to form the complete flexible operating system.
3. Brief Description of Drawing of FIG. 3
FIG. 3: Private account of FOS Computer login Flowchart
In FIG. 3, OSPU encrypts the user account login request data, and then OSPU send the user request, along with the OSPU hardware identification code to FOS server.
Once the user account login request is received by FOS server, FOS server will decrypt the user request, and then confirm user identity information.
After the user identity information to be verified, FOS server will encrypt the user account data, and then send user account data to fat client.
Once the data is received by OSPU, OSPU will decrypt the data, and then send the data to random access memory of fat client for processing.
4. Brief Description of Drawing of FIG. 4
FIG. 4: FOS Computer's OMUST Feature Flowchart
In FIG. 4, each of OSPU has its own unique serial number (SN). FOS server collects the OSPU SN that directly associated to the sharing account, and set the OSPU with this SN as the master device of OMUST function.
The sharing list in OMUST function only can be edited by the owner of the sharing account.
Whichever OSPU SN added to the Sharing List, the OSPU with those OSPU SNs becomes the auxiliary device of sharing account, and the owners of those OSPUs will have the access to the sharing account.
In sharing list of OMUST function, the main user of account set up sharing scope of account content, and set up additional sharing restriction of account for each individual auxiliary OSPU.
5. Brief Description of Drawing of FIG. 5
FIG. 5: Comparison chart of similar technology
See chart.